


Sometimes All You Can Do Is Be There

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A depressed Loki is in tears.  His boyfriend Tony comforts him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Sometimes All You Can Do Is Be There

Tony found Loki in the bedroom, wrapped up in their thickest blanket, face hidden. His sobs were muffled by the fabric, but clearly audible. It was a familiar scene.

Tony sat on the bed beside him.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Loki peeked out from behind the blanket’s folds.

“Too many things to list,” he whispered tearfully, “everything and nothing.”

Tony gingerly unwrapped the blanket, just long enough to huddle close to Loki’s body and rewrap it around both of them. Loki nuzzled against him.

“You are so warm,” Loki murmured.

“Want to talk about anything?” Tony asked gently. Their faces were close, and he kissed Loki’s tear-stained cheeks.

“No,” Loki mumbled, “just hold me.”

And so Tony did, letting Loki cry for as long as he liked. He stroked Loki’s hair and rocked their bodies as one, and desperately hoped that he was helping his beloved, if only the tiniest bit.


End file.
